new day
by kellie martin
Summary: tessmcleods daughters writing competion The ladies saddle up to move stock from the river paddock because early tess had had phone call telling the water is conteminated and is killing stock off. so tess and the ladies head for the river paddock remembering when were all riding together like this and they remember the time they formed a possey to catch stock theives but this also


Mcleods facebook writing competion 2017

Welcome Home:

They have just returned from a large cattle drive to celebrate xanders 1st birthday jodie heavly pregnant and meg ride out to greet them peter drops Charlotte and explains he can no longer look after her and thinks she would be better off back on drovers run he explains he has already spoken to tess and nick and excited about the idea jodie decides she and matt would like to be a family on drovers and have there baby there and stevie and xander move to killiarney after a few day tess and nick return with baby claire and its decided that thet will combine the three properties together as mcleods. And ryan empire and they all work as a family in keeping the properties going. Also meg and terry get there own home and huge vegie patch on.drovers run stevie and marcus get married and become a family while ingrid and the new vet fall in love and open.a big vet practice in the district ben and jaz get together and few months later jaz finds out she is expecting mean while jodie gives birth to twin boys who she names after her father jack and brorher adam patrick and taylor head to africa and moira and phil move in together in morias cottage on drovers regan also finds love with her anew stock and station agent but it turns out he is also still married so her and grace start up a horse breeding and camp drafting on the property

Meg and terry move to wilgul after he gets out of hospital from a gallbladder operation they enjoy being back on the land Mcleods facebook writing competion 2017

Welcome Home:

They have just returned from a large cattle drive to celebrate xanders 1st birthday jodie heavly pregnant and meg ride out to greet them peter drops Charlotte and explains he can no longer look after her and thinks she would be better off back on drovers run he explains he has already spoken to tess and nick and excited about the idea jodie decides she and matt would like to be a family on drovers and have there baby there and stevie and xander move to killiarney after a few day tess and nick return with baby claire and its decided that thet will combine the three properties together as mcleods. And ryan empire and they all work as a family in keeping the properties going. Also meg and terry get there own home and huge vegie patch on.drovers run stevie and marcus get married and become a family while ingrid and the new vet fall in love and open.a big vet practice in the district ben and jaz get together and few months later jaz finds out she is expecting mean while jodie gives birth to twin boys who she names after her father jack and brorher adam patrick and taylor head to africa and moira and phil move in together in morias cottage on drovers regan also finds love with her anew stock and station agent but it turns out he is also still married so her and grace start up a horse breeding and camp drafting on the property

Meg and terry move to wilgul after he gets out of hospital from a gallbladder operation they enjoy being back on the land especially knowing there daughter jodie and matt are safe and are no longer in witness protection.

they all help each other with running of the properties.

one day just before matt and jodie were to be married a vistor from the past drove up

The dusty drive way in a lovely holden captiva four wheel drive out stepped a lady with long golden hair blowing in the wind.

it turned out to beccy and jake and there son jaxson and new born daughter jodie maree beccy named there daughter after her best freind whome she lived next door for a awhile in her earlier years.

but not too long later another blast from the past arrived in a old ford with a big family boot kate and jodie shed a few tears. upon her freinds arrivals jodie was so happy drovers was starting to feel like drovers again but jodie still felt something

was missing but after settling her freinds in.

there was one more supprise tess and nick and baby clair finally was home along with Charlotte her niece this home jodie we are a family again doing what we love on the land.

beccy and jake built a house on drovers kate had the shearers quaters jodie and matts wedding was fantastic.

a few days there was another arrival patrick and taylor returned from africa and was also expecting a baby but also dave returned to find the love of his life kate.

dave had a smile from ear to ear they realised they had so much love for each other so ingrid and the new vet went into business with dave.

everyone helped with the children and meg became the house keeper along with moira tess and nick and baby claire were a little jet lagged so they sleeped for a entire day mean while things did not stop meg helped with baby claire sheep were drenched and cattle weined from there mothers.

Charlotte watched and observed everything going on around and she would say i am going to train and breed horses just like my mum and keep the tradition going in the meantime she did her schooling by correspondence and help with chores around the farm.

she would ofter ask lots of questions about her mum and auntie tess or auntie jodie would tell her.

tess was so exited to see the sun rise over drovers as turns the paddock to golden a smile adorned her face as she held baby claire and charlotte close to her.

jodie matured quiet a lot and gets in and works hard not such a princess since becoming a mum of twins and getting married does not even complain about dagging and breaking.nails haha

xander is also enjoying the attention off all the ladies Charlotte often says one day you and i will be running these properties along with our cousins how exciting. xander just smilies up at Charlotte.

stevie and marcus join the pool comp at gungellan even though memories of alex come flooding back when she see her and alexs name on the trophy and there days as champions.

they all still go through there fair share of ups and downs on the land with bush fires and drought and the loss of charlottes father peter to cancer so charlottes sisters natalie and alarnah move to drovers and are adopted by tess and nick after there mum has an accident and loses her life her wishes are that natalie and alarnah go live on drovers.

beccy and jake buy kinsellas and they merge kinsellas with the other properties and also breed horses and go into business with grace regan and stevie.

Rose returns to live with her mum at killarney and helps on the properties also and falls in love with a new ranch hand fresh out of jail shaun beccys brother who has settled down.

luke also gets realessed and only to discover jodies married and mother of twins but he is happy for her he takes over the truck stop and makes it successful as regan still has shares in petrol carting.

brumbys still cause there fair amout of trouble along with wild pigs knocking down fences but all in all thats life on land and we would not change it.

luke and regan end up together and realise they have alot in common.

we ride these hills in the sunrise till sunset and will always call drovers run home no matter what welcome home work hard all and i trwat you right muck me around and reagret it saddle up all.

knowing there daughter jodie and matt are safe and are no longer in witness protection.

they all help each other with running of the properties.

one day just before matt and jodie were to be married a vistor from the past drove up

The dusty drive way in a lovely holden captiva four wheel drive out stepped a lady with long golden hair blowing in the wind.

it turned out to beccy and jake and there son jaxson and new born daughter jodie maree beccy named there daughter after her best freind whome she lived next door for a awhile in her earlier years.

but not too long later another blast from the past arrived in a old ford with a big family boot kate and jodie shed a few tears. upon her freinds arrivals jodie was so happy drovers was starting to feel like drovers again but jodie still felt something

was missing but after settling her freinds in.

there was one more supprise tess and nick and baby clair finally was home along with Charlotte her niece this home jodie we are a family again doing what we love on the land.

beccy and jake built a house on drovers kate had the shearers quaters jodie and matts wedding was fantastic.

a few days there was another arrival patrick and taylor returned from africa and was also expecting a baby but also dave returned to find the love of his life kate.

dave had a smile from ear to ear they realised they had so much love for each other so ingrid and the new vet went into business with dave.

everyone helped with the children and meg became the house keeper along with moira tess and nick and baby claire were a little jet lagged so they sleeped for a entire day mean while things did not stop meg helped with baby claire sheep were drenched and cattle weined from there mothers.

Charlotte watched and observed everything going on around and she would say i am going to train and breed horses just like my mum and keep the tradition going in the meantime she did her schooling by correspondence and help with chores around the farm.

she would ofter ask lots of questions about her mum and auntie tess or auntie jodie would tell her.

tess was so exited to see the sun rise over drovers as turns the paddock to golden a smile adorned her face as she held baby claire and charlotte close to her.

jodie matured quiet a lot and gets in and works hard not such a princess since becoming a mum of twins and getting married does not even complain about dagging and breaking.nails haha

xander is also enjoying the attention off all the ladies Charlotte often says one day you and i will be running these properties along with our cousins how exciting. xander just smilies up at Charlotte.

stevie and marcus join the pool comp at gungellan even though memories of alex come flooding back when she see her and alexs name on the trophy and there days as champions.

they all still go through there fair share of ups and downs on the land with bush fires and drought and the loss of charlottes father peter to cancer so charlottes sisters natalie and alarnah move to drovers and are adopted by tess and nick after there mum has an accident and loses her life her wishes are that natalie and alarnah go live on drovers.

beccy and jake buy kinsellas and they merge kinsellas with the other properties and also breed horses and go into business with grace regan and stevie.

Rose returns to live with her mum at killarney and helps on the properties also and falls in love with a new ranch hand fresh out of jail shaun beccys brother who has settled down.

luke also gets realessed and only to discover jodies married and mother of twins but he is happy for her he takes over the truck stop and makes it successful as regan still has shares in petrol carting.

brumbys still cause there fair amout of trouble along with wild pigs knocking down fences but all in all thats life on land and we would not change it.

luke and regan end up together and realise they have alot in common.

we ride these hills in the sunrise till sunset and will always call drovers run home no matter what welcome home work hard all and i treat you right muck me around and reagret it saddle up all.

mcleods daughters writing competion

new day

The ladies saddle up to move stock from the river paddock because early tess had had phone call telling the water is conteminated and is killing stock off.

so tess and the ladies head for the river paddock remembering when were all riding together like this and they remember the time they formed a possey to catch stock theives but this also made tess and jodie sad remembering there sister Claire and charlotte upset because she missed out getting to know her mum.

and with all the stuff happening with aunt stevie its no wonder Charlottes feeling. a little sad but smiles at thought she will be one running drovers along side her cousins .

Charlotte finally feels like she truley belongs especially after loseing her father and and god father alex with in a matter of months its so much for a 5 year old to deal with but knowing she is back on drovers with her family is very comforting.

amongst the heat and flies they manage to keep moving the property forward in the right direction and at the end of the day they sit and relax over few cold ones watching the beautiful sunsets.


End file.
